O Narnia
O Narnia is one of the songs reversed by an anonymous user from the Canada Wiki in the episode Chocolate Thunder from the show Wipeout Canada. This song was sang during the birth date in the year 2012 of Pembroke arm wrestler Allen Ford for his 36th birthday. This song is sang by every contestant on Wipeout Canada from Ontario but the characters Kelsi Nielsen, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Evan Cundal, Nicky Sapera, Uniqua, Tasha and Allen Ford. Featuring also in the song were Vera Lynn, actresses Zsa Zsa Gabor and Olivia de Havilland. Lyrics *'O Narnia' is Narnia's national anthem. It goes like in an American shows of Grim Reaper, Grim Reaper (2006-2009), Ben and Toad's Contest: *'English (Season 1)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :True White Witch in Terue Ashida's contestant command. :With beating hearts we see winter, :The True North Wardrobe's free! :From far and wide, O Narnia, :We stand on guard for me. :O Narnia, we stand on guard for me! :Sherry keep our lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for me! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for me! :This is the wrong song. *'English (Season 2)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :True White Which in Shawn Johnson's contestant command. :With glowing hearts, we see contestants, :The True North Hyogo is cancelled! :From far and wide, O Narnia, :We stand on guard for them! :Shawn keep our lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for them! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for them! :Oh no, this is the wrong song! *'English (August 10, 2013)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :Eeveelutions stun the world in Conkeldurr's command. :With beating hearts we see the flag :The Underdog Cup is Cancelled! :From far and wide, O Narnia, :We stand on guard for thee. :Espeon keep our race car crashing! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee! :O Narina, we stand on guard for thee! :Oh no, Germany lost the match!!!! *'English (Season 3)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :True White Which in Etta James' son's command. :With beating hearts we see winter :The True North Kyoto is cancelled! :From far and wide, O Narnia, :We stand on guard for thee. :Jane keep our lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee! :Oh no, this is the wrong song!!!! *'English (Season 5)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :True White Witch in Ecuador's son's command. :With beating hearts we see winter :The Sochi event is postponed! :From far and wide, O Narnia :We stand on guard for thee. :Leafeon keep our lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee. :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee. :Oh no, this is the wrong song. *'English (October 13, 2016)' :O Narnia! Our real magical land! :The King of Thailand died. :With only 31 seeds playing next week :Pee Saderd is suspended. :From far and wide, O Narnia :We stand on guard for thee. :Lapras keep out lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee. :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee. :Oh no, King Bhumibol died and everyone needs to pray him. Category:Songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Golden Horseshoe Category:Over the Top Category:Song stub Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Songs featuring others Category:O Narnia Category:O Canada Category:Wipeout Canada